


A Bit Too Revealing

by samwitchy



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwitchy/pseuds/samwitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared invites Luke over to help with the fashion show. However, little does Luke know that he is in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too Revealing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written using the Tumblr prompt, "Luke and Jared with 'Why does anyone have to be naked?'"

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” Luke exclaimed as he pointed towards the photos of the swimsuit-clad models scattered across the floor. Being a model and organizing the school’s fashion show, Jared had different model shots comprised of shots of magazine models and himself for inspiration. When organizing the show this year, Jared had practically begged the school for a swimsuit collection to be shown, and because of his status, they let him.

“Relax, Luke, they’re not naked, they still have fabric covering all the naughty bits, don’t worry!” Jared said smoothly, as he organized the shots. Luke started to feel his face grow warm and turned to hide his redness back to some papers lying on the floor.  Even though Luke tried to hide his creeping discomfort on the matter, Jared immediately noticed his reddening face. And he found it _adorable._

“Aww, Luke, nothing’s wrong with a little skin! Most people find it freeing to put on a swimsuit.” Jared said sweetly as he crept a little closer to Luke. A little _too_ close. Luke felt his face grow warmer as Jared’s hot breath grazed his ear and he whispered, “Some even find it... _attractive_.”

Luke was completely red now.

Jared chuckled and moved back as he saw Luke desperately try to hide his embarrassment with his snapback. He let out a shaky, “O--okay, Jared, thanks,” and turned towards the now slightly crinkled papers. Luke was way too embarrassed and occupied to notice anything now. Which is exactly when Jared took this as an opportunity to lock himself into a closet with a with a loud bang.

Luke’s head shot up and turned to the closet door. “Jared...what’re you doing?”

Luke heard a loud rustling and sliding of hangers from inside the closet and he was growing curious. “Jared?”

“mmfbmmpmmf _don’t worry about me I’m fine everything is all good,_ ” Luke could make out from the muffled closet door. Trying to surprise him and catch him in whatever devious act he was planning, Luke slowly crept towards the closet door, careful to not alert Jared of his plan. Two could play at this game, and Luke was determined to win.

As he reached the door, he cautiously laid a hand on the knob. _One, two, three!_

He swung the door opened, expecting to find some prank Jared was setting up, only to find--

“Uh, hi, man, I, uh, didn’t expect you to be so eager.”

_\--Jared in a blue speedo._

But instead of immediately closing the door, Luke was practically entranced with Jared’s stunning body. He seemed to sparkle more dressed like that, even in the musty dark closet. Luke took in everything, every curve, every muscle, every inch of the lean body in front of him. The man was  _gorgeous_.

However, Jared took Luke’s wide-eyed staring as a bad move. “Hey, sorry, I can see this was a bad idea, let me just--”

Before he could finish, Luke cut him off and closed the space between their lips. Before he knew it, Luke’s hat was replaced by Jared’s hands and Luke’s hands rested on Jared’s bare hips.

As they slowed their hungry kisses and slowly broke apart Jared had a smug look on his face. Luke raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when it hit him.

“Jared, you sneaky--I can’t believe--un- _freaking_ -believable, man--you just--”

Jared raised a finger to Luke’s lips to silence him. “You were thoroughly seduced, and reacted much more enthusiastically than I expected too.” He chuckled again and whispered something that made Luke flush, as he pushed him off completely.

“Nuh-uh, you had your fun. We’re cuddling now, it’s only fair.” Luke turned to leave the small closet when he looked back at Jared. “And put your clothes back on, too!”


End file.
